It's Complicated
by Yellowtail555
Summary: Fred, Ginny, Cho, and Cedric play Truth or Dare with Veritaserum. The game goes crazy when Fred asks personal questions and a round of Spin the Bottle leaves everyone wondering... who really likes who?
1. Chapter 1

1_I'm doing this for the "Truth or Dare with a little Veritaserum"_ _challenge. With some Spin the bottle. :P Disclaimer- I own nothing... or do I?_

Ginny's POV

I sit in the Gryffindor common room polishing my wand. The other girls sit around me, laughing and gossiping. I have no idea where the conversation is going until the topic twists around to me. Lavendar turns to me, jealousy etched into every word she spits at me. She can sugar- coat it as much as she wants but, I know the truth.

"You're SO lucky! I only DREAM about dating-" her blonde curls bob as she speaks.

Parvati cuts her off, "And you GET to date him." I guess that's the way it is with them, Parvati saving Lavendar from my hexes. And my temper. Well, this time it's too late.

"Yeah well..." I cut myself off, I can't be mad at her. Not when she's so dim-witted. I hear a familiar voice enter the conversation.

"Oh-no! Gin, who are you dating now?" my brother, Fred, drones on.

"Shut up! It's none of your business! And don't call me Gin!" I scream.

Angelina looks over at Fred, kindly, "Hasn't she told you? She's dating Cedric... Cedric Diggory." Angelina seems to have a thing for my brother, the sort of thing that makes her a traitor. I glare at her but Fred just smiles at her and turns to me.

"Gin- I mean Ginny, we're playing Truth or Dare tonight. Want to come?"

I shrug, normally I would say yes but... when it's my brothers you never know. He smiles, "It's not anything TOO bad." I finally agree. Fred smiles, evilly, "It WAS just going to be you, me, and George but... I give you my permission to invite Cedric!"

I glare at him, "I don't NEED your permission!"

Fred laughs, "Well... I've got to go invite someone so... you'd better send out your invitation to Cedric."

He leaves and I turn back to the girls, "Don't worry about him. He's crazy, I'm not going to invite Cedric!"

Katie Bell looks up, surprised, "You're not? Why not? It's the perfect chance!"

I turn around and snap at her, "I'm NOT inviting my boyfriend to play a game of truth or dare with my brothers and whoever else they invite!" And with that, I stalk up to my room.

Hermione follows me up the stairs and sits on the edge of my bed, silently, "Ginny, are you sure?"

I turn to her, surprised. Hermione is a great friend but... I thought she would agree with me, "Yeah, I'm sure. If I do... I just know it will be a mistake."

She looks at me, her eyes full of something I've only seen when she looks at Malfoy... anger, "You WANT them to win?" When I stare at her, confused, she continues, "Your brothers, I mean, you're just going to let them push you around? Like they always do!"

"What? No! And why would YOU care, anyway?"

"Because, Ginny, I'm your friend. You're smart but you can be SO thick-headed. Friends look out for each other. You can't let your brothers kick you around."

I nod, "Fine. I'll invite him..."

Cedric comes up to me in the Great Hall. I can hear about 100 girls gasping in the background, but I ignore them. We've been dating for 3 months but we still get the same reaction. Cedric kisses me and asks, "So... what's going on with the Truth or Dare game?"

I shrug, "Who knows... my brother SHOULD tell me, when and where soon."

With that, Fred walks up, "You two, Lovebirds. Come with me," We follow him along an abandoned corridor. I'm still pissed about the lovebirds comment but I suck it up. Halfway up the stairs we run into Cho Chang. She's been jealous of me from the first day I started dating Cedric so I avoid eye contact. "Where are we going?" She demands.

Fred nods at her, "Thanks for coming. We're going to the abandoned Charms classroom on the 5th floor."

I suddenly realize that his twin isn't here, "Hey Fred. Where's George?"

Fred shakes his head, "Detention. He can't come..." He pushes open a door and we all head in. Fred grabs a chair and sits in it backwards, "You might want to sit down, we could be here a while."

We all grab chairs. I'm between Cedric and Fred and Cho is across from me. Fred laughs and pulls out a small vial, "Let Truth or Dare begin!" Then he smiles, "And because we have our lovely couple, how about we include Spin the Bottle."

We all nod and I point at the vial in his hand, "What's that?"

"It's Veritaserum, truth potion. It also doubles as the bottle for Spin the Bottle."

We all groan and Fred continues, "Now it's time to start! Who wants to go first?"

Silence... no one wants to volunteer. Fred sighs, "Fine... I'll choose. How about you, Cedric."

Cedric throws up his hands, knowing he'll have to agree, "Ok... Truth!"

Fred laughs, and holds out the vial, "Take some!"

Cedric nods, he throws back his head and drinks a few drops, "Ok... what do you want to know?"

Fred turns to us, "Can I ask first?"

Cho and I nod, even though I know I shouldn't. Fred turns to Cedric, "What's the farthest that you and Ginny have gone?"

"FRED!"

_Ok, and that concludes chapter one. It's a bit of a cliff hanger but..._ _I know it isn't very long but... the real story will begin in the next chapter. This was just to introduce the story. R & R!_


	2. FRED!

_Well, here it is__ཀ __Yep, Chapter 2__ཀ __Now... lets get this show on the road__ཀ_

Cho's POV

Cedric looks around, "I guess I have to tell." Everyone nods. Fred looks excited and Ginny worried. I feel like puking. This is just all so... disgustingཀ I clutch my stomach and Fred looks over.

"You ok, Cho?"

"Fine," I mumble. I turn back to the others. Ginny has gone pale.

"Well... spillཀ" Fred exclaims, inpatiently.

Cedric nods and continues, "Well... you know, there WAS that one time we- "

Ginny cuts him off, "FREDཀ I'm 12ཀ How far did YOU think we've gone?"

Fred shrugs, "2nd base... maybe 3rd.'

Ginny shudders and Cedric continues, "We only kissed. I remember the first time as clear as day."

Fred eyes them, "I'm surprised. And I need detailsཀ NOWཀ"

I shake my head but no one seems to see me and Cedric tells his story, "Well. It was around Christmas and we had just started dating. We were walking by the lake, which was frozen. A group of 3rd years were throwing snowballs at each other but it just seemed so romantic. So... we kissedཀ"

Fred laughs, and conjures up some butter beer, "Let's celebrate the fact that my little sis is still a virginཀ I was scared there for a secondཀ"

"FREDཀ"

I still feel sick, details didn't help much, but... at least it wasn't that bad. Ginny was, luckily, still a virgin and I hoped Cedric was too. I felt slightly bad for Ginny but I pushed that thought away. Cedric grabbed a butter beer, popping the cap, "Come on, Gin. It's a weekend, we don't have much homework. We might as well sit back, tell secrets, and drinkཀ"

Fred looks over, "Gin? I thought we weren't allowed to call you Ginཀ"

Ginny sighs, "YOU'RE not allowed too. I can still remember when I was 9 and you gave me gin because you told me I was named after itཀ"

I laugh at her story and so does Cedric. Fred on the other hand considers it, "I don't remember this. Thanks for reminding me of my brilliance, Gin!"

I don't blame her when she hits him but I try to keep the game moving, "Who's next? Fred?"

Fred nods, "Sure, bring it on."

Ginny smiles, "My turn to give the truths... or dares. Which do you want?"

Fred considers his options, "Truth!"

Ginny smiles and hands over the bottle, "Drink up! I have an awesome idea for a truth!"

Fred nods, and swallows a drop, "What do you need?"

I watch, amazed that he's so calm. This is about to get interesting. Ginny grins, "What's the worst prank you've ever pulled?"

Fred frowns, "Worse?"

Ginny sighs, "Worse to ME. You might consider it your best."

Fred laughs, "I know one. There WAS the time that George and I snuck into the girls' dorms and um... put a video tape in there."

Ginny explodes, "You WHAT? These had better not have been my dorms!"

Fred looks surprised, "Why would we put them in YOUR dorms? We don't want to see you naked!"

Ginny mumbles something that sounds like "Thank god!"

I look up, "Fred, did we NEED to know that?"

"Hey! Ginny asked!"

"I didn't think it would be so perverted!" she exclaims. I don't blame her, I'm also sort of scarred. Cedric is just frozen in a corner, watching us talk. This is my time to come in.

"Who's dorm WAS it in?" Oh shoot! That was NOT what I meant to say. Fred looks down, guiltily. I do not want to know the answer but he speaks...

"Yours..."

"WHAT?" I didn't even know I'd spoken but I can hear my voice echo through the room.

"God damn it, Cho! I can't help it, Mariette is sooo hot!" he moans.

Well, thank god it wasn't because of me. But I'd better warn my best friend. Fred is not her type! At ALL! Fred blushes.

"Who's next?"

... Silence. Neither me or Ginny speak. Cedric sighs, "I'll go again if you need."

"Perfect! SEE, Ginny. Your boyfriends not afraid of me. Truth or dare..." Suddenly Fred smiles and I wince. This isn't good. "I know.." he continues, "How about Spin the Bottle?"

Cedric shrugs and Fred laughs, handing over an empty butter beer bottle, "Spin away!"

Cedric sets the bottle in the center of the circle and spins it. Fred backs out of the circle but Ginny grabs him by the collar, "You're part of this game too! Act like it." She pulls him back into the circle and we all watch the bottle spin.


End file.
